Lucy's Birthday Present
by bluemidnite
Summary: Ok, so my friend finally persuaded me to submit this story, so thank her if you like it. This story is simply about Natsu confronting his feelings for Lucy on her birthday. Its told completely from his perspective and it wont be continued. So yeah this summary sucks but give the story a chance


Me: I wrote a cute one shot about Natsu and Lucy for an assignment I had to do for my English teacher but…

Lucy: Why does everyone write mostly about us? I mean, give all the other couples a chance at the lime light.

Me: So it bothers you that there is another story about you and Natsu and not the fact that you were portrayed as a couple, interesting.

Lucy: Of course why else should…I…be…upset (enlightenment dawns and looks scared)

Me: …

Lucy: …don't tell the guild. Swear to all you hold holy that you will never tell.

Me: Fine I swear, in return you have to do the disclaimer (Lucy nods). Anyway before that lovely confession, I was saying that my awesome teacher was given the story and….lost it. Yep he lost it so I'm going to try to write it again. Ok, you can do the disclaimer now.

Lucy: Fairy Tail and all of its awesome characters only belong to Hiro Mashima and not all you crazy fans.

Me: And with that we start this one shot.

Lucy's Birthday Present

Natsu's POV

I had just come back from a mission with Lucy and was pretty proud of myself. I only destroyed 3 buildings today and they were actually going to be demolished later this week. So instead of losing money from our rewards, I gained some. I knew one of these days the mayor would reward me instead of yell at me for destroying some buildings, statues, or some priceless monuments that were centuries old. Seriously, they were broken already I just finished the job. I decided to treat myself and headed for the guild to get some of Mira's fiery food. For some reason every waiter stares when I say I want an order of fire on the side. It's not like it is a hard thing to do. They use it for every single dish they make the selfish bastards. I invited Lucy to come with me but she said no and had to go to the guild alone. Apparently she was really dirty and needed a bath ASAP. I didn't think she was that dirty, but I let her be since after every bath Lucy smells like well Lucy. I don't know what it is but her smell just comforts me. Maybe it's because we are always together and I just got used to it. I tried to figure what it smelled like but I could never get it right. It smelled like vanilla… no maybe it was chocolate… strawberries… mangos… honey… buttermilk… roses…damn it I just don't know what it is

"…so how about it Natsu, do you think you are up to the challenge."

"Huh? Mira what did you say"

"I asked if you found the perfect present for Lucy. Remember, that the present will reflect the type of bond you have with her, so you need a super duper romantic one." I sweat dropped. There was no way I was giving Lucy a super du…. look I couldn't even say it inside my own head, let alone buy one and give it to her.

"Better put your hopes to rest Mira there is no way that idiot has a romantic bone in his body. Heck I bet he doesn't even get the concept of romance or love." Huh so Gray thinks he knows more than me well time to release some energy and blow up his spot.

"Yeah well at least I know better than to avoid the girl and let someone else shower her with praises and gifts"

"You trying to pick a fight flame breath"

"Bring it on ice princess"

"You asked for it" and so commenced our fight of the day. I got to admit Gray has gotten better but he is still got a long way to catch up to me. At the end of the fight we ended up with bruises and cuts but nothing too serious that we had to bother Wendy about it. After another drink and a quick glance at the request board I headed back home with Happy by my side. I couldn't help but to think about what to get for Lucy. It's been bothering me for the past month. Lucy will probably like anything I give her because she is just that awesome, but I want to get her something she will treasure. I had an idea but it was not a sure thing so I need a backup plan. The last time I didn't show up for an event with a present Lucy kicked me for being rude. I got to say it hurt like hell. In order to avoid any future pain I need a backup plan. According to Levy, Lucy doesn't like really extravagant gifts or things that anybody can get her. Apparently, she likes gifts that a person can make with his/her own hands or a gift that represent a memory or something like that.

"Why don't you give her fish, Natsu?" Happy said. We had made it home and were brain-storming on my back up gift.

"I don't think she will like that, Happy."

"What do you mean; fish is the best gift in the whole world. You can get tuna, salmon, trout..."

"Focus we need to think of a good gift. We only have one more week till her birthday comes."

"…angelfish, cod, bass, barracuda, carp, black fish…"

"HAPPY!"

"Aye sir….What were you saying…Why don't we get some food I'm hungry"

"Yeah me too lets go….wait no we need to think of a present and then we can eat"

"BUT NATSU I want food" My stomach decided to betray me and growled at that moment. Happy was ready to tease me and to stop any further embarrassment I caved in to his request.

"Fine let's get food and then think of something for a present" I could never concentrate when I'm hungry and I'm weak when it comes to food. It took us a while to find a restaurant in Magnolia that I had _not_ destroyed but we finally did. Thankfully, the owner was a big fan of Fairy Tail and had made the store built to withstand destruction and even had some dishes with fire. I think I just found my favorite restaurant. Midway through the meal Happy and I continued our brain-storming, when the owner came by and joined the conversation.

"So thinking about a present to get Lucy"

"Yeah how did you know? Are you a mind reader?!…what number am I thinking of?"

"No, I'm not a mind reader. I just know that Lucy is your partner and her birthday is coming up, so it was pretty obvious to figure out who it was. By the way was the number 7"

"Yeah it was. Damn you're smart…hey since you're a girl and very smart, what do you think I should give Lucy? 'Cause I have no idea. I mean I do, but I'm not sure I can get it in time."

"Well you can never go wrong with a book, in Lucy's case…or jewelry but if you get that, then you have to be pretty close to her like boyfriend close to her."

"B…Boy…Boyfriend" as I said that I could feel my cheeks get a little hotter.

"….you like her more than a partner, don't you. She is someone really special, right."

I don't know what it was about this girl, but I ended up telling her the truth. Yeah I liked Lucy I knew that for a while. From the first time I met her I knew I couldn't leave her alone. At first I thought it was because I was the one who found her and introduced her to her new family. I felt responsible that she didn't get hurt and that she will always be happy. I didn't realize I truly liked her until the whole mess with Erza, Jellal, and the tower of heaven was over. Lucy had said that I was a great friend because I had helped her and Erza in a dark time in their life. I was feeling pretty good because I got praised. I mean who wouldn't. I soon started to think about the two rescues and compare them. In each case I fought my hardest to get my friend back, but rescuing Lucy was different from rescuing Erza. When I heard Lucy was in trouble all I saw was red and I couldn't calm down till she was in my arms. I realized then that yeah I liked both Erza and Lucy but Lucy was special. I knew that I wouldn't let any harm come towards her and if she were ever in trouble I would be the only one allowed to save her. I was always being told that I'm dense but in reality I'm not. I actually understand what is happening around me but pretending to be dense has allowed me to be my awesome reckless self and I can even use it to my advantage. Like sleeping with Lucy and keeping her in my arms to make sure no harm comes to her. Thankfully, Happy already knew how I felt and was currently busy with his plate of fish or else he would be constantly saying "youuuu liiiiiiiiiike her" and completely blowing my cover in front of everyone in the restaurant.

"Well I figured you like her but I didn't know that it was so serious. Let me guess, you haven't told her because you are scared that you are not the right person for her. Man talk about being a dragon to the core."

"What do you mean by that of course I am going to act like a dragon I was raised by one."

"Oh I know that, but I meant the ones in the fairy tales. You are protecting your princess until a prince you deem worthy enough comes along to take her away. What you are doing is noble but it's good to be a bit selfish, for all you know your princess doesn't want a prince but a dragon."

"How can you be so sure that she wants me?"

"Well I can't be completely certain, but her running away from her fancy home and royal life style to join Fairy Tail, speaks for itself, does it not?"

"Yeah I guess it does. You know what I think I'll tell her the truth before she gets tricked by some no good prince. Thanks for the help."

"No problem at all and as an added bonus the meal today is free. Meeting you and hearing this was payment enough."

"Serious, you are one awesome chick."

"I know, now move along. You don't have a lot of time to waste."

The next week passed by in a blur. I decided on a simple charm bracelet to give to Lucy. I was thinking about a ring but that seemed to be a bit too serious. Besides if everything goes well she will get a ring soon enough. The bracelet is made of silver but instead of connecting circles it will be stars and small hearts. There will be fourteen charms on the bracelet made of silver and small jewels. It took a while to convince Gajeel to help me but at the end he agreed if in return I don't tell Levy about a little secret of his. Super hearing always comes in handy; don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. After that all was left was to find out how I was going to tell Luce. I tried to think of some cool ways I could confess but at the end I figured I will just be my usual blunt self and ask her straight out. Before I knew it, it was her birthday.

The guild went all out with decorations and the party was a blast. Everyone was drinking, laughing, and just having a good time. Lucy was always at the center of attention. No matter where I looked I couldn't help but sneak a glance at her. Thankfully the party was for her so it was completely normal to look at her. When it was time to open presents I can safely say that I was the winner hands down. Luckily my original idea for Lucy's gift came just in time. The bracelet is a personal gift and I'm pretty sure Luce would appreciate it if I didn't give it to her in front of everyone, especially Mira.

"Ok, this gift is from Natsu." Mira had proclaimed

"I wonder what it could be..." Lucy said while she was unwrapping her present. The next thing I knew Lucy was hugging me like the world was collapsing and I was her only life line.

"Oh My Gosh! How did you do it Natsu? This book won't come out till next week and I thought it was impossible to get a meeting with her let alone a whole day."

"It was nothing I met her on that mission to get rid of those Forest Vulcans in Clover town last month. She happened to be taken hostage so I saved her. Afterwards she gave me her card and said to call anytime if I needed a favor. I didn't realize she was a famous author until you mentioned her a while back. So I called and asked if she can give you some tips in being an author. She said she will do me one better and will send me her latest book with details on when you can come over to spend the day with her. I didn't know if it will get here in time but I'm glad it did."

"Thank you Natsu. Really you're the best partner anyone could ever have." Everybody clapped/whistled and the party went on. It lasted till one in the morning and seeing how most of the guild was passed out with smiles on their face, it was one hell of a party. I went back with Lucy to help her carry all her presents home. Once we made it to her apartment, I was left with putting all the presents away while Lucy got some food ready as thanks for helping her. Throughout the meal we talked about the party and all the gifts she received as well as how excited she was to meet her favorite author.

"Really Natsu I can't thank you enough for the present. You have made this one unforgettable day."

"Luce it was no problem really but that was only part one of your gift."

"Part one…you mean there is another gift for me."

"Duh that's what part one means. Sheesh Luce you're slow." At this she pouted and gave me a playful glare. "but to get the second gift you need to answer a question."

"Alright then but I doubt this present can be any better than the one you gave me before."

"Don't be too sure, but you will never know if you don't answer the question."

"Fine just ask the question already"

"Would you be mine and yes I mean it as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"…"

"Lucy, are you ok..."

"…"

"…..oh no I broke Lucy." I was going nuts. How was I going to explain this to the guild? Forget the guild what about Erza, she is going to kill me. Damn I need to fix her maybe if I pour water on her she will wake up. I was about to get up when Lucy finally spoke.

"Relax Natsu you just shocked me but…umm…yeah I'll be yours if you will be mine?"

"Definitely Luce I wouldn't have it any other way." I kissed her on the cheek and at the same time placed the bracelet on her.

"Wow this is beautiful. It has all signs of the zodiac as well as the Fairy Tail sign and…is this, a dragon?"

"Yeah, because I will always be here to protect you just like your spirits."

"Natsu I was wrong; this present is definitely better than the first one."

"Really"

"Of course, since it came with you as a present. Now let's go to sleep today has been full of wonderful surprises."

"Wait…you are not going to kick me out."

"Only for today, now go to sleep before I change my mind."

"Alright then move over." And with that I have finally won the heart of the princess. All there is left to do is avoid the guild for a while.

Back at the guild (Gray's POV)

"Ugh that was some party" I said "it's time to head home"

"Before you head home you better find a mirror." Macao said trying to suppress a laugh.

"What do you mean find a…"As I looked at Macao I couldn't help but laugh." I don't think I'm the one who needs a mirror you should take a good look at yourself. "

"No way "Macao said and went in search for one. I decided to get up, only to find everyone's face looking just like Macao's. Each one marked with silly drawings and words. Wow some idiot really took advantage of everyone last night…wait didn't Macao told me to find a mirror. I slowly touched my face and brought them back into my field vision to find them smudge with ink. There is only one idiot I know who will be so stupid to do this.

"NATSU!"

Cana: So Lucy I hear that you and Natsu are an item now.

Lucy :( stares at me horrified) you swore that you wouldn't tell anyone.

Me: How dare you, accuse me of breaking our promise.

Lucy: So you didn't. I'm sorry but how did they find out.

Me: From me of course.

Lucy: …but you just told me that…

Me: That's right I didn't tell them I wrote it down and they read it.

Lucy :( speechless)

Me: Well until next time bye.


End file.
